


Born with a void

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Spoilers, noiz!centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La sua lingua così sensibile al dolce e al salato, così offesa dall’aspro e spaventata dall’amaro, la sua lingua è l’unica porta aperta verso il mondo esterno. La sua lingua che vede, ascolta, sente, è troppo piccola per prendersi cura del suo corpo tutto intero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Raxi, ma tu non avevi le crisi creative?". *lancia tredicimiliardi di fanfic in direzione del fandom di Dmmd* E buonasera. Che vi devo dire? Sono totalmente Noiz!biased quindi la valangata di fic su questo deficiente vi toccano. Avevo ancora una bella scortina piena così di prompt della writing challenge da svendervi e questo qui, basato su una canzone di Marina and the Diamonds mi pareva parecchio calzante per il Nostro. C'ho provato, a rendere la storia del vuoto un elemento centrale della fic e a intrecciarla con la riflessione che, data la sua malattia, Noiz sente le cose soltanto con la lingua (e quindi è un po' il suo unico mezzo per conoscere il mondo). Ne è venuta fuori una serie di quattro flash collegate fra loro. Spero appreziate, nonostante l'angst galoppante che ti travolge all'improvviso. Buona lettura~  
>  **Prompt:** #17: Got a hole inside of me, of me. Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope. Built with a heart, broken from the start. And now I die slow» (Valley of The Dolls, Marina And The Diamonds)

«Ahia!».

Il bambino allontana precipitosamente la tazza di porcellana dalle labbra. Ne fissa il contenuto scuro e denso come se si trattasse di un alieno appena atterrato col suo disco volante sul bordo concavo e frastagliato, simile alla coppa di un fiore.

Scotta.

Ha sempre soffiato cautamente sul cibo prima di portarlo alla bocca, come il bon ton insegna, ma l’odore penetrante e dolcissimo della cioccolata lo ha tentato e ha finito per trangugiarla, senza neanche poter capire al contatto coi polpastrelli quanto _bollente_ fosse.

Il calore, come il freddo, sono sempre state sensazioni ovattate per lui e adesso si ritrova, stupito e spaventato, a scoprirne il pizzicore urticante proprio sul dorso della lingua. Si volta e fa per alzarsi, desideroso di comunicare la nuova scoperta a sua madre, ma il suo sguardo verde ricade sulla porta di pesante mogano scuro chiusa a doppia mandata alla sua destra e l’allegria sfuma dai suoi gesti, mentre ricade pesantemente sulla sua sedia.

Ripiega la testa in un moto di sconfitta ma il suo sguardo ritorna subito alla tazza: Noiz la afferra precipitosamente e si porta l’orlo dorato alle labbra sporche, trangugiando un grosso sorso di cioccolata, senza fermarsi neanche quando gli ustiona la lingua e il palato, prima di scivolare giù per la gola e nel baratro di insensibilità che è il suo corpo.

Il dolore è un lampo rosso che squarcia il buio dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, mentre gli angoli degli occhi pizzicano di due grandi e pesantissime lacrime, che rotolano curve lungo le sue guance.

Per un attimo Noiz sente, gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca spalancata, che viene graffiata dall’aria inghiottita a grandi respiri, e il suo mondo si colora del marrone scuro e invitante della sua bevanda preferita, diventa caldo e denso sulla pelle e per un attimo diventa quasi possibile immaginare cosa significhi toccarlo sotto i polpastrelli e indovinarne la consistenza.

È solo un istante, però.

Perché Noiz è nato rotto, come uno di quei grandi orologi a pendola con un ingranaggio inceppato, che segnano l’ora esatta soltanto due volte al giorno. È una creatura cieca, perché tutto ciò che vede sono le pareti bianche della sua stanza; è sordo, perché nulla di ciò che gli altri dicono riesce a comprendere; è muto, perché il suo pianto disperato non ha raggiunto le orecchie di un solo abitante della casa al di fuori di quella prigione dorata; la sua pelle è bendata e tutto ciò che sfiora svanisce e perde consistenza, inghiottita dal buco nero e vuoto che è la sua esistenza priva di senso apparente.

La sua lingua così sensibile al dolce e al salato, così offesa dall’aspro e spaventata dall’amaro, la sua lingua è l’unica porta aperta verso il mondo esterno. La sua lingua che vede, ascolta, sente, è troppo piccola per prendersi cura del suo corpo tutto intero.

Eppure Noiz spera che basti quel lampo di consapevolezza per imparare a capire. Così fa ricadere la tazza bianca sul suo piattino e strappa un pezzo di carta dal suo quaderno preferito, scrivendo poche parole nella sua calligrafia aguzza e disordinata e sporcandosi i polpastrelli d’inchiostro, prima di posarlo sul vassoio d’argento che contiene la sua merenda.

“Per favore, signorina, la prossima volta la cioccolata, vorrei che fosse più calda”.

~

«Ahia!».

Il metallo trafigge la carne morbida e umida della lingua, ricavandosi uno spazio circolare e sanguinolento a forza, e il dolore è uno squarcio rossissimo e pulsante, che gli elettrizza la bocca e si arrampica lungo il palato come un’onda di piena.

Noiz sobbalza così tanto sullo sgabello che quasi potrebbe sfondare il soffitto con la testa, più per la sorpresa che per quella sensazione fastidiosissima in sé e per sé. Ha già orecchie e volto traforati di miriadi di spille metalliche, quella reazione è più che decisamente insolita per lui.

«Beh, cosa c’è?».

L’uomo che gli ha appena ingioiellato il dorso della lingua lo fissa stranito, le sopracciglia aggrottate in una sorpresa altrettanto grande.

«Fa… male…» bofonchia Noiz con tono definitivo, la lingua e la bocca che pulsano orribilmente, dando l’impressione di gonfiarsi e poter scoppiare da un istante all’altro. È una sensazione di fragilità, il suo corpo che all’improvviso non è più imperturbabile e gli impedisce di muoversi al meglio delle sue capacità.

«Ah, meno male! Ma allora sei umano anche tu!» esclama l’altro, ancora chinato sul suo viso, e Noiz passa dalla sorpresa per il dolore a quella per le sue parole. Come… lo ha appena definito?

«Non ti sei mosso di un millimetro neanche quando ti ho bucato il… beh, fa male anche a te, eh?».

Davanti alle sue pupille sgranate, per la prima volta in vita sua Noiz fronteggia quella che è una… espressione di simpatia? Le sue emozioni si espandono per un singolo istante, in un’esplosione di rosso imbarazzo che ha lo stesso colore del lampo di dolore che gli ha spaccato in due il cranio. E poi si ritraggono altrettanto all’improvviso, come un frutto maturo che raggrinzisce sotto il sole cocente.

La persona che ha di fronte sta dimostrando un sentimento che non riesce a comprendere ma che, soprattutto, gli sembra ridicolo. Non può pretendere di capirlo qualcuno che lo conosce abbastanza da sapere com’è fatto dentro le sue mutande ma non a sufficienza da conoscere il suo piatto preferito, il nome da nubile di sua madre o dove abbia passato gli ultimi quindici anni della sua vita.

E la sorpresa passa in fretta, come il dolore pulsante nella sua bocca, così Noiz si limita a grattarsi il palato con quella pallina di metallo nuova, luccicante e dolente sulla lingua febbricitante.

«Tsk. Così pare».

Bastano due parole e un movimento di spalle per scrollarsi di dosso la curiosità altrui e la sensazione di essere quasi normale. E lo squarcio che ha dentro se lo riapre con le sue stesse dita noncuranti, compiendo il gesto che conosce meglio da una vita intera: fa un passo indietro e torna a rinchiudersi nell’unico mondo che comprende.

Il suo.

~

«Ahia!».

Noiz si ferma, la camicia già abbottonata per metà, e si sfiora le labbra, sporcandosi le dita del sangue dell’ennesimo morso che si è procurato in maniera del tutto involontaria.

«E così te ne vai già?».

Una voce impastata di sonno e stanchezza lo raggiunge alle sue spalle ma lui continua a rivestirsi, metodico e incurante, lo sguardo posato svogliatamente su un muro scurito dalla penombra in cui sono entrambi immersi.

«Sono rimasto pure troppo».

Fruga in giro in cerca del suo cappello e non capisce. Noiz proprio non la capisce, quella nota di nostalgia nella voce, quel bisogno fastidioso di restare anche dopo che tutte le sue esigenze fisiche sono state soddisfatte. È un concetto che vortica pericolosamente attorno al vuoto di senso che lo ha sempre separato dal resto del mondo.

«Ma quanto sei stronzo!».

Per questo gli angoli della bocca gli si sollevano in uno dei suoi sorrisi più irritanti e lui si piega su un ginocchio, cominciando ad allacciarsi una delle sue scarpe verdi e blu. Suscitare disprezzo negli altri è assai più divertente e logico. Lì si ritrova a parlare di nuovo la sua lingua, è un sentimento che gli è congeniale, non fa altro che riversarlo addosso a tutto ciò che lo circonda.

A cominciare da se stesso.

«Non è colpa mia se non hai un buon sapore».

È una lamentela che filtra fra i denti, disgustata e stanca, mentre si rimette in piedi e urta una sedia – neanche ci fa caso ma chissà che livido gli verrà fuori sul ginocchio il giorno dopo. Le persone gli creano disappunto. Non sono come il cibo, non ce ne sono di dolci o salate, sanno tutte essere amare come il fiele o aspre come gli avanzi andati a male. Tutte egoiste come lui, tutte vuote, tutte incomprensibili e incomprensibilmente noiose.

È stanco anche di provare ad assaggiarle, stanco del loro gusto sempre uguale, stanco che gli restino sulla punta della lingua come sulla pelle: un’impressione sfuggente e fastidiosa, che svanisce troppo in fretta per fare anche solo male.

«Ti pare il modo di rispond…».

«E poi sei tu che hai proposto questo _metodo di pagamento_. Non montarti la testa, adesso» replica, voltandosi per il tempo sufficiente a posare il suo sguardo verde su una figura che si agita sotto la finestra, in un fiotto di tenebre scure che la rende anche più indistinta. Potrebbe essere uomo come potrebbe essere donna, lui neanche se ne cura più – se mai quel dettaglio abbia pesato qualcosa nella sua vita.

Tutte le persone sanno comportarsi in modo dannatamente identico in certe situazioni, checché ne dicano certe letture illuminate e i pregiudizi popolari.

Quando ritorna sui suoi passi, non c’è nessuna mano tesa nella sua direzione, nessuna voce che lo richiami indietro e pretenda spiegazioni. Quando si richiude la porta alle spalle e torna a non sentire il vento freddo della notte sul viso, non c’è nessuno che lo rincorra, soltanto qualche imprecazione soffocata attraverso il muro.

Se c’è una sola cosa che ha compreso davvero delle relazioni umane, è che le scene strappalacrime dei film non sono vere. Nessuno ti corre dietro se sai essere gradevole come un cespuglio di ortiche. Nessuno ci tiene a capire cosa nascondi sotto gli strati della tua pelle, non è uno sforzo che porta benefici concreti. Nessuno si prende mai la briga di starti accanto e provare a risolverti, in nome di un concetto assurdo che fa onore pronunciare ma che neanche le persone “normali” sanno spiegarti.

L’aspetto più ridicolo di tutta quella situazione è che neanche quell’unica consapevolezza gli causa dolore, perché l’umanità, nel suo essergli inconcepibilmente estranea, sa assomigliargli davvero troppo.

È vuota e non prova assolutamente nulla.

~

«Ahia!».

Lui lo ha battuto.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita qualcuno lo ha battuto e non è stata una sconfitta semplice. Lui lo ha umiliato, senza pietà e senza rifletterci due volte, più inesorabile e determinato di Noiz stesso, l’ha mandato a gambe all’aria senza nemmeno passare dal via.

Lui poi lo ha liquidato.

Lo ha trattato come un intruso, gli ha negato la sua rivincita e dopo ha avuto anche la faccia tosta di lasciarlo sedere al suo stesso tavolo, a mangiare e farsi guardare mentre gli ricordava che la sua vita non ruotava attorno alle sue pretese.

Ne ha sempre fatti tanti ma è abituato al fatto che la vita non esaudisca nemmeno uno dei suoi capricci: non può provare dolore, non può provare piacere, i suoi genitori non lo amano, le persone restano incomprensibili.

Almeno quel desiderio, però, glielo dovrà concedere e poco importa se sia stato lui il primo ad andarlo a cercare e abbia avuto la sfacciataggine di disturbarlo fin dentro casa sua.

Si chiama Aoba Seragaki.

Lui si che è interessante.

Ha due facce e non capisce se sia solo bravo a fingere o sia abitato da un demone spietato, che condivide il suo corpo e i suoi pensieri.

Una è cattiva perché lo ha schiacciato senza rimorso, strappandogli l’unica cosa che conta davvero: la supremazia sul _suo_ mondo, l’unico che valga la pena di abitare, l’unico dove è lui a capire le regole del gioco e piegarle a suo piacimento.

Noiz la odia ed è un sentimento che gli piace, perché è da tanto che non prova rabbia per qualcosa ed è la prima volta che la nutre con tanta, ossessiva intensità.

L’altra gli sta davanti proprio ora e non la capisce. Non sa che pensare del suo essere inoffensiva e ripiena di assurde convenzioni sociali.

È circondata da un’aura soffice e dolce, come lo zucchero filato. È invitante e non aspetta altro che ci sprofondi dentro la bocca.

«Lo sai che se fai una cosa così, alle persone, le spaventi? Non puoi prendere e baciarle di punto in bianco!».

E invece sì che può.

E lo fa.

Noiz si china e appoggia le labbra contro le sue nel più semplice dei baci.

Aoba Seragaki ha i capelli più lunghi e azzurri che abbia mai visto su un ragazzo. Profuma di fiori e dei dolci zuccherosissimi che prepara sua nonna. Aoba Seragaki è caldo, sulla punta della lingua, e sembra fatto apposta per accoglierlo nel più disperato degli abbracci.

Quando si allontana, Aoba Seragaki è soprattutto rosso come un pomodoro maturo.

E gli piace.

L’umanità è vuota e insensibile proprio come lui.

Aoba Seragaki, invece, sembra pieno di cose da dire e da fare e _sente_ , in un modo che gli fa torcere la voce dall’imbarazzo e lo fa sudare freddo.

Noiz non lo capisce.

Non capisce nemmeno l’urgenza che lo spinge a restare e pretendere che lui lo segua, sa solo che la vuole assecondare e vedere fin dove lo potrà portare.

Forse, chissà, anche oltre l’orlo del suo personale vuoto scuro, che smette di essere così infinito in quel negozio pieno di cianfrusaglie.


End file.
